David Harris
|profession = Chemistry teacher |affiliation = Pershing High School |marital = Divorced |sigothers = Amira Dudayev (lover) |status = Deceased |died = Day 10: 5:34pm Stabbed by Amira Dudayev |actor = Kevin Christy |seasons = |firstseen = |lastseen = }} David Harris was a chemistry teacher at Pershing High School in New Jersey. During Day 10, he was actively planning a bombing along with his student and secret lover, Amira Dudayev, herself part of a sleeper cell assembled by Ibrahim Bin-Khalid. Harris had been the subject of allegations regarding misconduct with the students at Pershing, which had led to the dissolution of his marriage and potentially would lead to his termination. At some point, Amira recruited him to mix the explosives to be used in their attack, as retribution. Early in the afternoon of Day 10, Harris broke up a confrontation in the hall between Amira and her ex-boyfriend, Drew Phelps, who had read damning anti-American text messages between her and Harris. Drew, when asked, told Harris about the messages he had seen, and his fear that Amira and her brother had come to America to carry out an attack, possibly at the school. Harris said that he had no choice but to go to the school principal and report the matter, and told Drew to take his seat. During class, Harris played a film and left the room, texting Amira to meet him in the school library. He told her that Drew was on to her but was unaware of his involvement. He worried that Amira's brother would want them to deal with the problem with force, but she said there was no need to tell him if she managed to convince Drew of her innocence. Later, after explaining away the texts to Drew, Amira called Harris to tell him Drew wasn't going to be a problem, but Harris remained concerned that he had told somebody else about her. Later, Amira visited the classroom, now empty, and told Harris that he needed to finish work on the explosives, reminding him of what the students there had done to ruin his marriage. As he protested, Amira kissed him and knelt down, just as Drew entered the room behind them. As he shouted at them in disbelief, Harris rushed Drew and attacked him, yelling at Amira to lock the door. Wrestling Drew to the floor, Harris knocked him out by slamming his head against the ground, then looked at what he had done in horror. Thinking that he killed Drew, Harris and Amira then went to work cleaning up his body. Later that hour, while cleaning up the body, Harris and Amira were forced to put together a shaky lie when Grace Wu arrived to ask for help. While they were sending her off, Drew, apparently not dead, rose up and ran off. He got to the soccer field but lost consciousness before he could say anything to anyone. Since he was confirmed to be in "stable condition", David plead for him and Amira to flee before they were caught, but a determined Amira rejected his plan and pretended to be Drew's friend to get in the van so that she could take care of him herself. David then spent the next two hours preparing the chemical weapon in his classroom. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 10 characters Category:Day 10 antagonists Category:Bin-Khalid sleeper terrorists Category:Deceased characters